don't die
by mobolan
Summary: an alternative ending of the 24 episode of sm, yes, nephrite survives, but someone else dies
1. Chapter 1

"i will never give the dark crystal to you guys, tell that to zoisite!"  
nephrite put down his sword , the horrified monster attempted to breath, he looked aside and saw her, that girl. who was tied up there.  
he walked towards naru , looking at her, . she looked at him too, even though she was still shaking.  
he came closer and looked aside, freed her of those chains and picked her up, she looked at him again, but he didn t .  
carrying her, he went towards the exit , bu then turned round, giving the 3 beaten-up monsters a glare and walked away ..  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ nephrite . thank you for saving me .  
you don t need to thank me . - he replied - , i don t even really understand why i saved, . and i have kept deceiving you for a long time and i ll probably continue to lie to you, even after this naru smiled - that's okay..if you'll stay close to me, i don't mind being lied to -she suddenly saw something-  
oh no! you re injured!- she pointed to his arm- i m okay- he said,  
naru shook her head- n- no it s not okay! you were hurt because of me .!  
it would be bad if those scary people come back - she led him somewherw- this way.  
he came after her.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ the plant sisters were still there after this battle.  
oh gret - grape said- now we just need him to kno ..  
she hasn t finished talking , and suddenly heard footsteps in the downstairs again.  
well well well, so where s my dark crystal? l-lord zoisite...! the 3 looked at him.  
"oh , i see.. so you just let the two of them to leave "  
Housenka- you got it all wrong ! h-he s .  
forget it zoisite interuppted her i should have expact that of course he'll insist to take both but hey .. he suddenly smiled- alright girls, i have a new plan, you 3 are coming with me.  
suzuran- what do you mean?  
"you heard me, new plan grape*suprised*but if that s so how and when you ll have the dark crystal? oh you silly"zoisite smirked- we ll take it now, but our target isn t nephrite . then who?  
wel you 3 remember what was the deal."  
give us the crystal. or the girl is dead. 


	2. Chapter 2

*a few minutes later*  
it's weird.. my eyes are tearing

for one moment,everything was finally okay, there was nothing wrong. but then it ended.  
neprite turned his head quickly as he felt something , he saw it .grape s thron hand was aimed closer and closer towards them. he immidietly pushed naru away so she won t be their victim again , he hasn t intented to be the one instead either. , it was obvious what will happen to the one she ll get.

unfortunatly,naru thought the same way.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

naru s scream was painful, her pijama was covered and soaked with blood. her eyes were widly open , she shivered and fall dowm .she stood infront of nephrite it order to avoid it.-  
his eyes were horrified and he breathed slowly seeing this.

w-what do you mean?!  
exactly what i said ! luna responsed- naru. was. kidnapped.  
rei:let me guess this monster s related to nephrite ,am i right ?  
ami: why can t he just leave her alone?!  
-they heard a familliar scream usagi:n-naru?!  
rei:what are doing to her usagi:i don t care . i m not gonna let him or any of them to do anything to her again!  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ naru tried to stay still on her place,grabbing nephrite s hand,and he did as well,but her hand was now completly powerless, while grape s arm dragged her away towards them, .  
grape:i thought we were clear about the star crystal, weren t we?  
suzuran: too bad, it seems like we can take the girl instead .  
nephrite looked furious and picked up his sword -like hell you wil!- he ran to attack.  
but then grape pushed naru, who was struggling painfully to get away, infront of him well,naru was a human. so it s obvious her pain was 10x times worse.  
nephrite dropped his sword- why you .  
some voice suddenly distracted them all, zoisite showed up.  
nephrite glared at him:what do you want?!  
zoisite girnned: oh my you look upset...  
nephrite s eye twitched as he went closer to him: WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU THINKING?!  
zosiite: you still have no clue ,right?  
my star crystal -he replied - and how s she any relevant to this?! you could ve kill me to get this!i m the one who owns it to begin with.

zoisite smiled: it was my plan. but it seems like you insisted to have both~ I HAD ENOUGH OF YOU! he grabbed her neck, his eyes were scarier than usual - how dare you?!  
his voice sounded like he didn t had any problem with it. you almost talk like it's my fault.. . ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~` w-what?!  
you defiantly know... zoisiite found his weak spot and pushed him away easily.-  
don t tell me you already forgot it . how 98% of the time you knew her the only thing you did was to manipulate and lie to her? how was she any relevant to your plans? naru: be quiet!  
zoisite turned her head- you still there..? molly glared at him: JUST BE QUIET! what do you even know?!- she yelled, but hervoice was cracking of the pain.- he is nothing like you..! at least he regreted it! nephrite looked at her, and was incredibly shocked: n-naru...?  
zoisite went towards her and sighed- let me tell you something girl.. i know this guy for Thousands of years,defiantly a lot better than some girl who knows him for a few weeks and doesn t even love him. but the way she sees him. he bend to naru an looked at her. -if you think someone like you changed anything in him.. i pity you.. don t touch her! he tried to get to them, but he was trapped naru :i-i don t believe you!  
zoisite got up. - just naive...-he looked at the plant sisters- dispose of them as fast as you can.  
alright, the 3 said as he disapeared 


End file.
